Amour sucré, salé
by poulpy
Summary: Abandonnée /!\ Se faire déposséder son nom ou son visage c'est être condamné à errer. Qui es-tu ? Qui suis-je ? Qui sont-ils ? C'est une course poursuite à l'identité dans laquelle ils sont tous jetés. Pour réussir, il ne faudra pas s'oublier. UA.MxM.LxR
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Amour sucré, salé.

**Pairing :** LxRaito ; MattxMello

**Genre :** UA (donc pas de cahier de la mort qui tombe du ciel, ni de shinigami qui vous file ses yeux) et euuh... c'est un peu prise de tête (angst ?), drôle parfois (ça viendra ça), stressant, sur le thème de l'amitié (au début), sur celui de la famille (plus tard) et puis de l'amûûûr aussi, un peu partout (mais pas de suite).

**Rating :** M (homophobes : oust !)

**Auteur :** Poulpy, non mais c'est quoi ce nom de super-héros ! Le vrai super-héros c'est moi : CHEVEUX-MAN !! 8D

**Disclamer :** Je suis albinos, je suis pas japonaise même si j'apprends à le parler (oui je sais, la classe 8D #spaf#) et j'ai pas de partie génitales masculines qui me permettrait de dire que je m'appelle Ohba ou Obata... Snif. Donc, hormis Kazuha et Takako (ainsi que d'autres...) j'ai rien à moi :D (l'idée du scénario, ça compte ou pas ?) et bien sur je gagne pas d'argent sur ça !

**Note d'Auteur -ou ce qui y ressemble- :** Plop tout le moonde !! Comment ça va bien depuis le temps ? Huum, on se connait pas ? Tant mieux, faisons connaissance alors 8D ! Plus sérieusement, j'ai une précision à faire : le couple LxRaito mettra du temps à venir en place, tout comme le MattxMello... So, why le rating M ? Eh bien parce qu'il est prévu des scènes de violence avant qu'on ne passe aux scènes de _ful _!! x3 Et puis sinon... je ne savait pas comment classer cette fiction (vous savez, quels perso associer à cette fic)... Alors j'ai mis L et tout les autres, parce que Raito, Matt ou Mello... je savais pas qui choisir x| ! Sinon, le rythme de publication sera aléatoire ... comptez plusieurs mois à partir du chapitre 5 (j'ai pas encore écrit la suite) ... Voilààà.. Sinon eh bien, si vous laissez une p'tite review je vous aimerai pour toujours #chibi eyes# ... (Qui a dit "dans ce cas je laisse pas de review" ? è_é) Ps : je m'excuse si vous dénichez des fautes :x !

* * *

...**_A_**_mour _**_S_**_ucré, _**_S_**_alé..._

**_P_rologue : **

_**W**inchester, 1990, rue des Cyprés._

- Monsieur Watari ! Où est ce qu'on va ?

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille tenait la main dun gentleman anglais qui l'emmenait lui faire prendre l'air dans la ville. Ce garçon restait la majorité de son temps dans la cuisine, à manger tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main tout en résolvant des équations du troisime degré alors qu'il n'avait que 4 ans. Son majordome, ami et confident, était la seule personne qui avait une attache avec lui. Il navait rien d'autre que lui. Pas de parents. Pas dami. Pas de frères et pas de soeurs.

Il vivait dans une propriété spacieuse. Depuis la rue on ne voyait rien d'autre que le jardin et la cour extérieur au travers des grilles en fer. Mais si on entrait dans le domaine, on pouvait voir au bout de l'allée, une grande maison. Pour l'enfant, elle ressemblait un château. A coté de l'entrée était affiché une plaque en bronze sur laquelle on pouvait lire : Orphelinat Wammys House. Depuis l'avant de la maison, on pouvait distinguer le toit d'un clocher.

Aujourd'hui, l'enfant sortait pour la premire fois de cet orphelinat particulier depuis 4 ans. Vétue d'un simple sweet-shirt blanc et d'un jean bleu, il ne portait pas de chaussettes et ses chaussures étaient ouvertes sur l'arrière. Son majordome lui répondit tout en fixant l'horizon, n'osant pas regarder son jeune maitre en face.

- Nous allons au parc de la ville monsieur Ryuzaki...

** ** **

Ryuzaki était assis sous un arbre, son majordome étant sur un banc non loin de lui le surveiller. Des familles venaient souvent le week-end, mais rarement le lundi, c'est pour cela que Watari avait choisi ce jour. L'établissement avait autorisé sa sortie mais il ne fallait pas que de trop nombreuses personnes ne le remarque. Aujourdéhui il n'y avait en dehors de Watari et Ryuzaki, qu'un maitre et son chien.

Ryuzaki était bien. Les cheveux flottant dans l'air, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel il se reposait, et même les pas discret qui s'approchaient de lui depuis peu de temps lui rendaient la vie. On ne peut pas dire que l'Orphelinat manquait de quelque chose, mais la chaleur humaine n'était pas souvent là sans un peu de pitié dans les yeux des gens. Ryuzaki écouta durant encore 5 longues minutes la respiration de la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui puis décida de lui parler tout en gardant ses yeux fermés.

- On doit y aller Watari ?

-Aaaaahhh !!!!

Ryuzaki ouvrit les yeux précipitamment. Il fut ébloui durant le temps que ses yeux mirent pour s'habituer puis enfin il distingua la forme humaine qui lui avait crié dans les tympans.

Des petites jambes avec des bleus, une culotte courte, une chemise blanche, des petits bras avec des bleus également et un visage un peu joufflu. Les cheveux de cet enfant étaient châtains et ses yeux étaient marrons foncés.

Ryuzaki se demanda pourquoi Watari avait laissé un enfant l'approcher alors que durant le trajet orphelinat-parc il n'avait cessé de prévenir Ryuzaki qu'il devait éviter d'approcher des personnes inconnues. Il jeta un regard vers son majordome et remarqua qu'il avait la tête penché sur son torse. A tous les coups il s'était endormi. Finalement, il se leva et tendit sa main à l'enfant pour l'aider à se relever.

Le jeune garçon fut étonné de voir une main surgir devant son visage et la refusa en se levant tout seul. Il se leva et épousseta ses paules pour se donner un peu de propreté. Finalement, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui dit d'un ton hautain :

- C'est quoi cette façon de faire peur aux gens ? Tu voulais me tuer d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? On aurait dit que tu étais mort et puis tu me parles avec dédain ! Je ne suis pas...

-Désolé, répondit Ryuzaki, je t'ai pris pour mon major... mon grand-père ! Se rattrapa-t-il de justesse dans un japonais correct.

-Oh ! Tu es japonais ? demanda lenfant. C'est rare de voir quelqu'un me répondre ! Ici tout le monde parle en Anglais qu'ils disent mes parents !

Il arbora un sourire simple et Ryuzaki n'arriva pas lui rendre. Il se mit marcher dans la direction du sentier, s'éloignant de son majordome pour viter une correction de la part de sa tutrice une fois rentré à l'orphelinat. Lenfant le suivit à pas précipités. Une fois à l'abri des fourrés, Ryuzaki lui parla une seconde fois.

- Pourquoi tu me regardais tout l'heure ?

-Tu semblais mort et mon papa travaille dans la police et comme je veux devenir enquéteur et bin je voulais étudier ma première scéne de crime ! dit-il avec un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oh ! Moi aussi je voudrais bien choisir ce que je veux faire plus tard... mais on moblige à être détective pour l'avenir... dit Ryuzaki avec une pointe de mélancolie face sa captivité.

-Et ça te plait pas ?

-Si... mais j'aurais préféré choisir moi-même !

Il s'éloigna à grand pas en s'enfonant encore un peu plus dans le bois du parc. Le châtain ne prit pas longtemps à le rattraper. Le brun se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux :

-Pourquoi tu me suis ? demanda-t-il.

-Bah tu veux pas jouer avec moi ? Ton pépé dort et tu ne fais que dormir toi aussi ! On pourrait jouer ensemble !

-Et tes parents ne s'inquiétes pas ?

-Non ! Ils sont dans le parc aussi !

Ryuzaki ne répondit pas tout de suite puis finalement lui sourit largement en répondant :

- D'accord ! Jouons ensemble ! Au faite ! Mon prénom est Ryuzaki !

-Moi c'est Raito ! répondit l'enfant. Je peux t'appeler Ryu dit ?

-Bien sur !

** ** **

Le soleil était couché depuis un bon moment quand des voix se firent entendre dans le bois du parc de Winchester.

- Raitooo !!!!

-Raito ! Montre toi !!

Assis sur un banc, un vieil homme ouvra les yeux précipitamment.

- Monsieur Ryuzaki... ne devrions nous pas ... ? commença-t-il en se levant.

Il épousseta son pantalon droit et regarda autour de lui.

- Monsieur Ryuzaki ?!

Seul les bruits nocturnes dans Winchester lui répondirent ainsi que les voix des deux parents affolés qui recherchaient leurs fils.

** ** **

-T'es sur que c'est par là ?

-Non...

-Super !! Répondit sceptiquement Raito en se frottant les bras dénudés. Cest nul l'Angleterre ! Il fait froid tout le temps !

-Tu veux mon sweet-shirt ? Proposa Ryuzaki.

-non ! Tu vas attraper froid et tomber malade ! Et moi je veux pas que tu tombes malade car je veux encore jouer avec toi demain !

-Bui mais si toi tu es malade tu ne pourra pas jouer avec moi demain !

-Moi c'est moins important que toi !

-bah pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es mon premier ami... t'es le premier qui me tape pas... Murmura Raito.

Ryuzaki le regarda avec un air de surprise. Le taper ? Pourquoi voudrait-il le taper ? Et qui voudrait taper son ami ?

Il quitta du regard son ami et regarda autour de lui la végé'tation. Il naurait pas dû partir dans les fourrés pour discuter avec Raito. Il finit par avancer et s'asseoir sous un buisson creux qui les protéègeait du vent. Raito vint le rejoindre juste aprs. Ryuzaki regarda ses pieds en prenant la parole :

- Désolé, c'est de ma faute si on est perdu...

-Mais non euh ! répondit Raito en claquant des dents tout en frottant ses bras. Maintenant on fait quoi ?

-On a plus qu'à attendre que les adultes viennent nous chercher... Rpondit Ryuzaki en baissant la tête.

Il jeta un regard en biais et voyant que Raito avait encore plus froid qu''avant, il se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras. Lentourant pour lui donner un peu de sa chaleur. Raito sursauta de surprise puis se blotti dans le sweet-shirt de Ryuzaki. Celui-ci le frotta légèrement pour continuer le réchauffer. Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi.

Peu de temps après, Watari les trouva. Il avait jugé bon de faire des recherches avec les parents qui avaient perdu leurs fils, pensant que Ryuzaki s'était peut-être fait un ami malgré ses recommandations. Lorsqu'il les vit il ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il fit signe aux parents de le rejoindre et ils prirent rapidement Raito des bras de Ryuzaki qui se réveilla un peu. Il sourit en reconnaissant dans ses yeux brumeux la silhouette de Watari.

- Watari... je me suis fait un copain ! Murmura-t-il

-C'est très bien Monsieur ! Mais comment vous êtes vous retrouvez ici ?

-Je ne voulais pas... que Madame Bling me gronde en rentrant alors ... je suis parti dans le bois pour jouer avec Raito...

-Ne vous inquitez pas Monsieur ! Je direz à Madame Bling que c'est de ma faute et comme cela vous pourrez continuer à jouer avec Monsieur votre ami à l'orphelinat durant la semaine...

-Pourquoi pas toute ma vie ? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

Watari le prit dans ses bras et regarda rapidement les parents qui tenaient Raito, encore endormis, dans leurs bras.

-Eh bien Monsieur votre ami... est en voyage en Angleterre durant la semaine... après il retournera à Tokyo au Japon...

-Heiin ?

** ** **

La semaine se passa merveilleusement bien pour les deux amis. Ryuzaki avait eu suffisamment de bonnes notes pour se permettre une semaine de vacances avec son ami temporaire comme disait Madame Bling.

Il s'était toute fois fias un peu gronder le jour où' il éstait battu avec des enfants plus grands que lui du quartier.

- Ryuzaki ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

-Ils tapaient mon ami ! dit-il d'une petite voix, je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire !

Le lendemain, il avait beaucoup plu et Ryuzaki était rentrait tout mouillé avec Raito dans l'orphelinat. Mme Bling ayant accepté qu'il vienne de temps en temps à l'intrieur. Il avait ramené une serviette pour son ami et une pour lui. Il s'assit à côté de lui et commenaç s'essuyer les cheveux.

Raito le regarda de côté et se mit frotter le dos de son ami avec sa propre serviette alors qu'il était encore tout mouillé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Ryuzaki, surpris.

-Pour te remercier de m'avoir éviter d'être malade la dernière fois, je t'évite de tomber malade aussi ! Rpondit-il en frottant énergiquement le dos.

Mais alors qu'ils pensaient ne jamais pouvoir être séparé, la semaine s'acheva et Raito dû repartir au Japon. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Ryu était venu le chercher dans l'hôtel et en le voyant dans la voiture avec ses parents, il se mit à courir pour le rattraper. La voiture démarra et commença à avancer alors qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé devant l'hôtel. A l'arrière de la voiture, Raito se retourna et tapa contre sa vitre pour parler à son ami qui courait derrière sa voiture.

-Ne m'oublie pas Ryu !!! Cria-t-il dans sa voiture en tapant de ses petits poings sur sa vitre.

-Un peu de silence Raito ! Gronda son père.

Ryuzaki commença avoir un point de côté, puis finalement il tomba par terre en continuant de voir la voiture disparaitre à l'horizon. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, puis tout en frottant ses genoux endoloris, il murmura un petit :

- Je t'oublierais pas Raito ! Je te retrouverai plus tard ! Je te le promets !

** ** **

Les anneés passèrent et Ryuzaki retourna dans sa solitude amitié avec ses livres complexes de l'Orphelinat. Il n'avait pas oublié Raito. Cinq ans après être redevenu un solitaire, un nouveau venu arriva à l'orphelinat, il s'appelait Mello. Tout comme la maman de Ryuzaki, elle l'avait abandonné ici. Il s'occupa de lui comme un petit frère, qui le considérait comme un grand frère. Trois ans après l'arrivé de Mello, un autre enfant né' sous X arriva, il sappelait Near et devint le second petit frère de Ryuzaki. Malheureusement entre Near et Mello, un conflit sur qui était le préféré de Ryuzaki les mit en désaccord et ils s'embrouillrent de plus en plus, se considérant juste comme frère mais avec peu d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

De son côté Raito était retourné au japon et oublia Ryuzaki après avoir déménagé à Osaka et après s'être fait de nouveaux amis. De nombreux amis. Sa maman lui donna une petite soeur et il vcéu sans se soucier d'un ancien ami qui vivait à Winchester, en Angleterre.

**_T_**_okyo, 2008, entrée du lycée Tazumira. _

Aujourd'hui nous étions le Jour de la rentrée des classes. Raito avait 18 ans. Tout comme Ryuzaki. Il entrait en classe de 3me années au lycée Tazumira. Tout comme Ryuzaki. Il avait complétement oublié ce voyage en Angleterre en 1990, pas comme un certains Ryuzaki qui se trouvait justement devant lui, dans l'entrée du Lycée.

* * *

_Alors ? Ca vous plait ? Et si oui... une petit review ? :)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Amour sucré, salé.

**Pairing :** LxRaito ; MattxMello

**Genre :** UA (donc pas de cahier de la mort qui tombe du ciel, ni de shinigami qui vous file ses yeux) et euuh... c'est un peu prise de tête (angst ?), drôle parfois (ça viendra ça), stressant, sur le thème de l'amitié (au début), sur celui de la famille (plus tard) et puis de l'amûûûr aussi, un peu partout (mais pas de suite).

**Rating :** M (homophobes : oust !)

**Auteur :** Poulpy, non mais c'est quoi ce nom de super-héros ! Le vrai super-héros c'est moi : CHEVEUX-MAN !! 8D

**Disclamer :** Je suis albinos, je suis pas japonaise même si j'apprends à le parler (oui je sais, la classe 8D #spaf#) et j'ai pas de partie génitales masculines qui me permettrait de dire que je m'appelle Ohba ou Obata, voir Miyazaki (j'avoue que l'idée développée dans le résumé me vient d'un de ses fims)... Snif. Donc, hormis Kazuha et Takako (ainsi que d'autres...) j'ai rien à moi :D (l'idée du scénario, ça compte ou pas ?) et bien sur je gagne pas d'argent sur ça !

**Note d'Auteur -ou ce qui y ressemble- : **Plop plop les gens ! Vous avez dû remarquer le changement de résumé... J'avoue que je ne savais pas comment résumé mon navet, puis j'ai eu un éclair d'illumination divine (Kami sama, c'est Miyazaki 8D) devant un dvd qui m'a permit d'imaginer une intrigue bien plus alléchante que ne pouvait l'être à l'origine ma fiction (et en plus je buguais niveau inspi, là j'ai de la mantière à perpétuité ¤_¤) ! Donc j'espère que ça vous attira un peu plus maintenant que y a une intrigue d'un niveau supérieur qu'avant. (bien que ça n'apparaitra pas avant le chapitre 6...) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je m'excuse des fautes (Naoooon pas les tomaates !!) et on se retrouve en bas :D !

**Ps : Chapitre 2 Lundi :D**

* * *

...**_A_**_mour _**_S_**_ucré, _**_S_**_alé..._

**_C_hapitre 1 :** **O****η Mo****ηda_y ..._ **_(**S**uperbus __)_

**_T_**_okyo, 2008, entrée du lycée Tazumira_

Raito Yagami se tenait droit, debout, devant la pancarte où était écrit en lettres majuscules : **Lycée Tazumira**. Il se décala ensuite sur la droite pour être en face de l'allée centrale du campus, où depuis l'endroit, on pouvait voir le grand bâtiment qui contenait des salles de classes pour l'instant vide. Il jeta un œil rapide sur la cour extérieur où herbe, arbres et goudron menaient une lutte sans merci pour être le vainqueur du terrain.

Il reprit la lanière de sa besace qui traînait à terre et la mit sur son épaule. Il avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre vers le chemin qui menait à l'entrée du lycée. Le temps était couvert mais toute fois il ne pleuvait pas. Le week-end avant la reprise avait été ensoleillé mais on aurait dit que le temps prenait le même air triste que tout ceux qui reprenaient la route de l'école avec le sourire...

Une fois arrivé devant la grande porte vitrée du bâtiment, Raito remarqua une silhouette parmi la masse des personnes environnante. Cette personne avait les cheveux noirs, un sweet-shirt blanc et un jean simplement bleu. Raito ne sut pas pourquoi son regard était tombé sur lui en premier, vu que ses amis l'attendaient dans l'autre partie de la salle. Il allait détacher son regard de la personne lorsque celle-ci se retourna et le fixa de ses grands yeux bleu foncé. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Raito avant qu'il ne déglutisse rapidement et tente de se retourner. Oui tenter... car ce jeune homme bizarre s'avançait déjà vers lui. Il ne s'arrêta que devant et Raito, sans savoir pourquoi, commença à stresser. Ce jeune homme avait une façon de regarder déroutante et son comportement ferait peur à n'importe qui normalement constitué.

Il avait le dos courbé, les cheveux ébouriffés et la manie de ronger l'ongle de son pouce. Sans aucun doute il faisait partie des SEGPA, la classe des débiles, bien entendu. Raito remonta son menton pour regarder de haut ce jeune homme qui se permettait de le détailler de haut en bas. Finalement le jeune brun le regarda dans les yeux et cessa de ronger son ongle pour prononcer une question :

-« Tu es Raito Yagami ? »

Raito ouvra de grands yeux. Certes son père était le chef de la police de la ville, mais il ne penser pas que lui aussi était connu... Il détailla encore un peu le jeune qui le fixé en penchant sa tête sur le côté tout en continuant de manger son ongle de pouce. C'était son parfait opposé, habillé simplement, négligé et débile puisqu'en SEGPA. Il lui répondit hautainement :

-« Oui et alors ? Je ne te connais pas alors cesse de m'importuner et va rejoindre tes amis SEGPA... Les miens m'attendent !

-Je ne suis pas en SEGPA Raito... Je suis dans ta classe... répondit-il calmement.

-Et puis d'abord qui es-tu toi hein ? J'aimerai bien le savoir tiens !

-Je m'appelle Ryuzaki Lawliet, je suis en troisième année de lycée et je suis arrivé premier au concours national d'Angleterre l'année passé... Enchanté... »

Ryuzaki tendit sa main gauche face à Raito pour serrer la sienne comme tout homme poli fait. Le châtain fixa la main tendue avec dédain et n'esquissa même pas un geste pour la serrer. Il avait remarqué que Ryuzaki avait précisé son succès scolaire comme pour le défier. Alors s'il le connaissait ce n'était pas grâce à son père ? Il était étranger alors ? Et il était au même niveau intellectuel que lui ? .... Intéressant... Raito toussota et regarda ses amis qui l'attendaient toujours et leurs fit un signe de la main signifiant : encore deux minutes.

-« Et bien moi je suis arrivé premier au concours national du Japon. Enchanté de trouver un adversaire à la hauteur...

-Mais je... commençai Ryuzaki qui fut interrompu.

-Désolé mais mes amis m'attendent et je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de me taper la discute avec toi ! Salut Lawliet ! »

Ryuzaki resta le pouce de la main droite à moitié dans sa bouche qui était entrouverte, les yeux grands ouvert et un air de total incompréhension sur le visage tandis que Raito partait à l'autre bout de la salle pour parler de ses vacances au ski en France avec sa famille durant l'été. Ski qui expliquait son teint bronzé en ce début d'année scolaire. Mais ça, Ryuzaki s'en fichait, ce qui le traumatisait était qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu... il jugeait pourtant ne pas avoir des plus changer, la taille peut-être, la façon de parler aussi... mais rien qui ne puisse ne pas rappeler à Raito le jeune garçon avec qui il s'était perdu dans le bois de Londres, le jeune garçon qui s'était battu pour le défendre contre des grands, le jeune garçon qui l'avait réchauffer, protégé, adoré durant une semaine...

Ryuzaki se sentit mal. Très mal. Durant 14 ans il avait cherché à retrouver ce jeune Raito qui lui avait fait découvrir le bonheur d'une amitié qu'il avait jugé plus forte que tout. Et maintenant depuis plusieurs mois qu'il avait retrouvé sa trace, qu'il s'était enthousiasmé à l'idée de venir étudier au Japon, de le revoir... Maintenant que la rencontre s'était produite et qu'il ne se souvenait plus de lui, Ryuzaki avait mal au cœur.

Une soudaine envie de vomir le saisi. Tant de gaspillage de temps et d'énergie pour... ça ! C'en était à enragé. Mais Ryuzaki était de nature calme et savait se maîtriser. Il se contenta de mordre avec un peu plus d'énergie l'ongle de son pouce. Finalement il mordit sa peau jusqu'à saigner et ce n'est que lorsque le liquide rouge entra en contact avec sa langue qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était mordu tellement sa tristesse haineuse l'avait empêché de ressentir la moindre sensation, l'espace de quelques minutes...

** ** **

**_T_**_okyo, 2008, salle de classe des 3-R_

Le professeur principal entra. La porte coulissante se referma dans un « tchac » bien senti et les élèves se levèrent, lors du signal de leur camarade, pour le saluer en scandant un :

-« Bonjour ! »

Mécanique. Le professeur s'installa face à son bureau et posa son sac en silence. La personne située au premier rang tout à droite qui était chargé de cette mission lança clairement un haut et fort :

-« Assis ! »

Tout le monde se rassit. Tout le monde sauf cet élève brun et négligé qui ne connaissant pas les coutumes japonaises ne s'était pas levé et n'avait pas non plus salué le professeur. Il continua de prendre des notes sur le comportement de ses camarades de classe dans sa tête pour paraître « normal ».

_Lorsqu'on entre au lycée on va poser ses chaussures dans un casier et on chausse des chaussons, puis on rejoint notre salle de classe. Une fois dedans on pose ses affaires et on va discuter de futilités avec ses amis. Lorsqu'un professeur arrive, on se lève au signal et on dit « bonjour » en le saluant, puis on attend le prochain signal pour se rasseoir. Ensuite on reste assis tranquillement sur sa chaise en attendant que le professeur prenne la parole. Note pour moi-même : me faire_ _au moins un ami pour pouvoir réaliser la partie « discussion » du quotidien japonais..._

Il fixa le professeur qui remuait les lèvres mais dont le son n'arrivait pas à parvenir au cerveau de Ryuzaki. Il était tellement occupé a observer ce qui allait être son quotidien et ce qu'il devrait être, que peu lui importait les dires de ce professeur de littérature. Il remarqua alors une autre coutume japonaise de début d'année scolaire :

-« Demain, dit le professeur, nous tirerons au sort les places. Toutes triches est bien sur inutiles ! Bien... Maintenant je vais vous donner votre emploi du temps et votre numéro de chambre pour le dortoir ainsi que votre clef en fin de cours... »

Ryuzaki n'écouta pas la suite et chercha du regard le dos de Raito qui se trouvait trois tables devant lui et à cinq tables vers la droite. En somme, Ryuzaki était au fond à gauche de la classe, près de la fenêtre, et Raito était l'élève qui donnait le signal au début des cours.

Ils étaient bels et biens de complet opposé...

** ** **

Avançant de sa marche presque impériale dans les couloirs, les filles se collant aux murs pour le laisser passer, ces même filles qui cessaient de respirer pour ne pas être repéré dans leurs phase respective de « matage », Raito Yagami, idole des jeunes femmes de tout le lycée, idolâtré par un club portant son nom au sein même de ce lycée, Raito Yagami le Génie, Raito Yagami le Beau, Raito Yagami le Riche, Raito Yagami le bien Fichu, Raito Yagami avançait dans le couloir menant à sa chambre numéro 43.

Qui allait avoir le privilège de partager sa chambre durant un an ? Il ne le savait pas mais il espérait qu'il avait un semblant de sympathie envers cette personne pour pouvoir passer une année scolaire « agréable »... enfin, agréable dans la mesure du possible. Car quand on ouvre sa porte avec sa clef, qu'on remarque que la porte n'est pas barrée et que donc on s'est pris un vent, quand on remarque que deux trois nouveaux se moquent de vous pour cette débilité, on se dit que l'année scolaire ne peut pas commencer plus mal pour une personne aussi importante que Raito. Et lorsqu'on ouvre la porte et remarque que l'on partage sa chambre avec un pseudo être humain froid, bizarre et dangereux pour notre santé mentale... on frôle l'apoplexie. Et c'est ce que failli faire Raito lorsqu'il vit Ryuzaki Lawliet dans sa chambre, déballant sa valise presque déjà vide et le fixant de ses yeux foncés et vides tout en rongeant son pouce...

L'année allait être riche en couleur pour le Génie Japonais.

* * *

_Désolé pour ce chapitre qui est plus court que le prologue mais l'histoire est organisée ainsi et les chapitres vont être de plus en plus long si mon organisation est correcte et que je mets suffisamment de cœur à l'ouvrage pour enjoliver mes idées ! :3_

_Que pensez vous de cette rencontre Ryu/Raito 14 ans après ? La réaction de Raito est-elle assez plausible avec le caractère que lui a donné Tsugumi Ohba ou trouvez vous que cela ne colle pas trop ? (Bon c'est sur il a pas envie de tuer Ryu pour l'instant mais il l'aime pas des mieux, c'est proche non ?)_

_Mes tournures de phrases vous plaisent-elles ? N'est ce pas un peu trop bizarre ou compliqué à comprendre à la première lecture par moment ?_

_Laissez moi vos impressions par reviews ! :) ça fait toujours plaisir de lire de vos nouvelles et de vos impressions ! ^^_


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Amour sucré, salé.

**Pairing :** LxRaito ; MattxMello

**Genre :** UA (donc pas de cahier de la mort qui tombe du ciel, ni de shinigami qui vous file ses yeux) et euuh... c'est un peu prise de tête (angst ?), drôle parfois (ça viendra ça), stressant, sur le thème de l'amitié (au début), sur celui de la famille (plus tard) et puis de l'amûûûr aussi, un peu partout (mais pas de suite).

**Rating :** M (homophobes : oust !)

**Auteur :** Poulpy, non mais c'est quoi ce nom de super-héros ! Le vrai super-héros c'est moi : CHEVEUX-MAN !! 8D

**Disclamer :** Je suis albinos, je suis pas japonaise même si j'apprends à le parler (oui je sais, la classe 8D #spaf#) et j'ai pas de partie génitales masculines qui me permettrait de dire que je m'appelle Ohba ou Obata... Snif. Donc, hormis Kazuha et Takako (ainsi que d'autres...) j'ai rien à moi :D (l'idée du scénario, ça compte ou pas ?) et bien sur je gagne pas d'argent sur ça !

**Note d'Auteur -ou ce qui y ressemble- : **Plop les gens ! Oui, je sais, et je suis désolé, j'ai loupé le coche lundi x[ ! Pour parler d'autre chose... le chapitre... qui veut me tuer la première ? Je sais que personne n'aime qu'on maltraite Ryuzaki, il semble si fragile... Bien qu'en faite il le soit pas si on y réfléchit 2 seconde. (Rassurez vous, je me suis obligé à rajouter le personnage de Kazuha parce que je trouvais que sinon le chapitre était trop méchant pour Ryu) Ah et on m'a demandé plusieurs fois si cette fiction était à moi, alors oui oui OUI !! Ce n'est pas du plagiat, sur mon profil vous verrez que ' est bien MON blog et en plus sur la page de présentation du blog vous y retrouvez mon pseudo XD ! Et si vous pouviez écouter les chansons mises en relation dans les titres pendant la lecture (et cela en boucle si vous lisez en prenant votre temps) ça pourra faire mieux je pense dans votre esprit ! :) j'aime écrire en musique et je le fais tout le temp. "Donc pourquoi pas lire en écoutant la musique que j'écoute ?" me suis-je dit. Après c'est pas une obligation hein ! Je force personne ! xD On peut très bien lire sans musique haha ! Sinon bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

_...**A**mour **S**ucré, **S**alé... _

**_C_hapitre 2 :** **I feel b_a_d ... **_(**R**ascal **F**latts )_

_**T**okyo, 2008, Chambre 43._

_**R**_aito mit une bonne paire de minutes pour se remettre du choc émotionnel. Bon, un an ça passait vite... très vite même... il allait déballer ses affaires et dans à peine 365.25 jours il les remballerait.

................

................

Mais bon dieu pourquoi LUI ? Pourquoi devait-il passait 365.25 jours avec lui dans cette chambre ? Pourquoi devait-il passait 42 semaines en sa compagnie ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Oui en cet instant, le grand, le beau, le bien fichu, le froid et impénétrable Raito venait de craquer. Et pendant ce temps, Ryuzaki le regardait d'un œil perplexe, son pouce dans la bouche. Il était surpris, mais sans plus. Il était toujours sous le choc de l'amnésie de Raito à son sujet. Pourtant il avait dit son prénom et son pays originaire dans l'espoir qu'il réagisse. Mais à croire que le temps efface bien des choses chez certains. Ryuzaki fixa Raito, qui continué de maltraiter son cuir chevelu dans l'espoir de voir une autre personne dans cette pièce, durant un long moment puis finalement il détourna les yeux et sans un mot il repris son activité passionnante qui était le déballage de ses affaires. Il n'avait pas grand-chose... Et lorsque Raito se releva en toussotant pour marquer sa présence d'esprit revenu, il failli s'estoquer en voyant toute une panoplie de même jeans usé bleu, et de sweat-shirt blancs sur les draps du lit de Ryuzaki. Il s'approcha et demanda dans un faible murmure, non sans cacher sa curiosité :

-« Pourquoi tu n'as que les même affaires ?  
-Il faut faire des choix dans la vie...  
-Euh oui... c'est logique, répondit Raito sans saisir les propos de son colocataire.  
-Moi, je m'épargne cette perte de temps en n'en faisant qu'un pour mes vêtements. »

Ryuzaki se retourna et regarda de ses yeux vides les yeux marron de son colocataire. Raito frissonna. Cette sensation dans le regard de Ryuzaki... Comme un rayon X qui sonde les moindre pensés, un détecteur de mensonges. Et cette expression parfaitement unique qui occupait le visage de Ryuzaki mit mal à l'aise Raito. Il n'était pas bon pour remonter le moral des gens, il n'aimait pas entendre des gens se plaindre et il n'aimait pas la familiarité qu'avait Ryuzaki avec lui.

Il détourna son regard et alla chercher sa valise sur le seuil de la porte. Lui aussi devait s'installer.

** ** **

_**T**okyo, 2008, Classe 3-R._

-« _**J**_e vous le dit... ce Lawliet est pas normal... murmura une jeune fille brune à ses voisines.  
-Mais, il est comme tout le monde pourtant non ? demanda la blonde de droite.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a de particulier ? Renchérit la rousse.  
-Non mais vous l'avez vu ?! S'étonna la brune.  
-Euh...  
-Non...  
-Il s'assoit dans une posture étrange... Il enlève ses chaussons en plein cours ! Non mais regardez le ! » Finit-elle en désignant du doigt un jeune homme brun encore debout, au dos courbé, dans la salle de classe et attendant son tour pour piocher un bout de papier qui lui indiquerait sa place de classe pour l'année.

Ses deux acolytes blonde et rousse penchèrent la tête sur le côté pour regarder le dit jeune homme. Le Lawliet en question rongeait son ongle de pouce en fixant d'un air absent, ou blasé pour certains, le tableau noir comme si la mouche posée dessus était plus intéressante que l'agitation autour de lui. Finalement elles regardèrent de nouveau leur amie brune.

-« Mais enfin Takako... commença la blonde.  
-Oui, il est un peu en décalé par rapport a nous mais... faut le comprendre, il est anglais et vient d'arriver au Japon... continua la rousse.  
-Les filles ! Il s'assoit avec les deux pieds sur la chaise... et il-ne-porte-pas-de-chaussettes ! C'est un manque d'hygiène ! Surtout quand on enlève les chaussons en classe ! C'est inadmissible ! »

Ses deux amies restèrent silencieuses. Elles se jetèrent un coup d'œil et finalement, la blonde prit la parole.

-« C'est vrai que Takako a un peu raison... Il n'est pas comme nous...  
-Voyons Misa ! S'étonna la rousse qui fut coupé par Takako.  
-Et regardez moi ces cernes ! De vraies valises ! Il doit cacher un truc ... ça pue le mystère jusqu'ici !  
-Mais... ! Tenta la rousse.  
-Ecoute Kazuha, si tu le trouves normal c'est que tu n'es pas comme nous non plus ! L'interrompit Takako.  
-J'ai entendu dire qu'il était dans la même chambre que le Prince Raito... murmura Kazuha en baissant la tête. L'administration n'aurait jamais mis un cas mental dans la même pièce que l'être le plus censé du lycée !  
-Comment ? S'étonna Misa. Dans la même chambre que le Prince ?!  
-Oui... et il y a même une rumeur selon laquelle Lawliet serait ici non pas pour ses études mais parce que Oxford l'aurait jeté en raison de son homosexualité ! Sortit Takako en réfléchissant.  
-Lui ?! Homo ?! S'étonna Kazuha. Mais... il est pourtant si mignon...  
-Mi-gnon ? Kazuha, je te rappelle qu'en tant que membre du groupe du club du Prince Raito, tu n'as pas le droit de regarder d'autres hommes que lui..., des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de Takako, c'est l'être parfait, on ne peut rivaliser avec lui ! Et ce n'est pas ce nouveau, cet anglais pédé avec les manies d'un trisomique qui va changer les règles de notre association, du lycée, ni notre amour infinie pour le Prince ! Je te rappelle que tu as juré l'aimer éternellement en entrant dans le club !  
-Tu vas trop loin Takako ! Ton club tu peux aller le mettre là où je pense ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi irrespectueuse avec une personne ! Tu passes pour une raciste et j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg de tes défauts ! Et s'il faut que je passe pour une traîtresse envers le Prince, et bien tant pis mais je ne pense pas comme toi ! » Rétorqua Kazuha en attirant l'attention de plusieurs de ses camarades sur elles.

Elle lança un regard haineux à tout ceux qui approuvaient Takako et partit rejoindre sa place située au troisième rang a partir de devant, côté fenêtre. Une fois assisse, elle sentit le bruit des murmures de Takako reprendre avec Misa. Elle pourrait jurer qu'elles comméraient sur son attitude... Elle fixa durant un moment l'extérieur du lycée puis un reflet fit changer la direction de son regard.

Lawliet allait piocher sa place. Elle fixa son reflet qui enfonçait sa main gauche dans le sac noir et en retirait un bout de papier plier en quatre. Elle le fixa lire le papier en le tenant entre le pouce et l'index avec autant de délicatesse que s'il s'agissait d'une feuille d'or. Son reflet grossissait. Elle se retourna et fixa le vrai Lawliet lorsque celui-ci se trouva devant la place vide à côté d'elle. Ces yeux entre noir et bleu, jamais elle ne pourrait en voir d'autre. Il la fixa dans les yeux avec son air particulier puis il esquissa un petit sourire discret en articulant :

-« C'est bien la place 17 ?  
-O...oui... »

Il s'assit en mettant ses deux pieds sur le bord de la chaise tout en gardant son pouce dans la bouche. Kazuha se risqua à regarder Lawliet suffisamment longtemps pour remarquer toutes les choses que lui reprochait Takako et Misa. Elle remarqua même qu'il n'avait ni chaussettes, ni chaussons, ces derniers étant par terre. Ryuzaki tourna sa tête vers elle et lui expliqua avant même qu'elle eu le temps de demander quoique ce soit.

-« Je n'aime pas les chaussettes... ni les chaussures ou les chaussons...ça me déconcentre.  
-Oh... fit-elle en rougissant comme un enfant pris en faute. Tu ... tu sais... je trouve ça admirable que tu quittes ton pays natale pour le Japon juste pour tes études...  
-Ce n'est pas juste pour les études. Répondit Ryuzaki sur un ton neutre.  
-Ah ? S'étonna Kazuha. Tu es là pour quoi d'autre ?  
-Je dois retrouver quelqu'un... » Répondit-il en continuant de ronger son ongle.

Il tourna la tête et fixa Kazuha une nouvelle fois puis voyant que cela la gêner, il s'excusa.

-« Je ne connais pas toutes les coutumes encore... Je ne pensais pas que fixer les gens était gênant ! Désolé...  
-Oh ce n'est pas grave c'est compréhensible tu sais !  
-J'ai entendu ta discussion avec Takako et Misa tout à l'heure ! Sortit de but en blanc Ryuzaki.  
-Hein ?  
-Pour que tu le saches, je ne suis pas trisomique, ni homosexuel... j'ai des tics et des tocs mais je suis comme ça depuis toujours, on m'a élevé comme ça. Je n'y peux rien. Alors si je t'effraies avec mes manies bizarre, je comprendrais que tu demandes à changer de place ou ne souhaites pas qu'on se parle en public car tu ne voudrais pas t'afficher avec moi, et si tu veux même cette conversation peut être la dernière car je te sens mal à l'aise depuis tout à l'heure... »

Kazuha resta de marbre devant la rapidité qu'avait eu Ryuzaki pour dire son discours. Enfin elle réagit lorsque Ryuzaki changea de pouce et se mit à rogner l'ongle gauche. Elle lui sourit en répondant :

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne souhaite en aucun cas que se soit la dernière discussion. Tu es intéressant et tu sais, tes manies font parties intégrantes de toi, être choqué de tes manies reviendrait à être choqué de toi, et je ne suis pas comme Takako.  
-Heureux que ton raisonnement tiennes la route. »

** ** **

_**R**_yuzaki marchait dans les couloirs de sa démarche lente et traînante habituelle. Seul dans ce couloir. Kazuha était rentrée chez elle. Elle n'était pas à l'internat. Ryuzaki était au deuxième étage des dortoirs masculins et fixait l'image miniature de Raito par la fenêtre. Les murmures... Il se croyait habitué. De tout temps il avait toujours était sujet aux murmures. Ces murmures. Mais entendre ces murmures devenir les siens, il ne s'était même pas attendu à ça. A dire vrai, il ne s'était attendu à rien d'autre hors mi son amitié. Mais comme toute chose idéalisée, le projet tombe à plat une fois que l'on est confronté à la réalité et ses contraintes.

Combien de fois s'était-il heurté à la réalité ? Combien de fois avait-il était en accord avec elle ? Combien de fois s'était-il trompé ? Combien de fois entendra-t-il ces murmures ?

Des pas. Des personnes se rapprochent de lui. Elles se rapprochent, et partent après avoir clairement murmurer pour Ryuzaki une insulte.

-« Trisomique ! »

Des insultes. Combien en a-t-il entendu aujourd'hui ? Il ne les compte plus. Il ne les a jamais compté car dès le départ il savait que le nombre attendrait vite l'incalculable. D'autres pas. D'autres insultes. Cela va de soit.

-« Oh non ! C'est le malade mental ! Viens on fait demi-tour !  
- Non mais c'est pas un pédé qui va nous empêcher de rentrer dans notre chambre attend ! »

Ils passent derrière lui. Le plus audacieux lui murmure :

-« Va te faire enculé ailleurs ! On n'a pas besoin de chose comme toi au Japon ! »

Et le plus discret se contente d'un :

-« Rentre chez ta mère, sale merde ! »

Les bruits des pas disparaissent. Les murmures avec. Tout les gens réagissent pareils. Une fois qu'ils ont dit leur insulte quotidienne à la personne la plus fragile, ils sont fière d'eux et s'en vante. Ryuzaki quitta du regard son reflet pâle et dénué d'émotion. Il en avait marre de se voir tel que les autres le voyait. Il voulait juste se voir comme lui se voyait. Il voulait être vu pour ce qu'il était, être vu et compris comme lui se voyait et se comprenait. Il chercha du regard la silhouette miniature de Raito mais ne la trouva plus. La nuit était tombée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et Raito devait être rentrée. En septembre, les nuits étaient plus fraîches qu'en été.

Des bruits encore. Des rires. Tiens, ce son était nouveau pour l'oreille de Ryuzaki. Il n'avait entendu des rires qu'une seule fois hors mi ici. Ces rires, il les avait partagé avec Raito étant enfant. Les autres fois, ce n'était que les rires des autres, des rires fades, faux. Ryuzaki tourna son visage dans la direction de ces rires et vit plusieurs silhouettes apparaîtrent au bout du couloir. Raito et sa bande.

Ryuzaki et son pouce. Ryuzaki et ses pieds nus. Ryuzaki négligé. Ryuzaki et ses fruits sucrés. Raito en avait déjà marre de le voir à chaque croisement de couloirs. Sa bande s'arrêta de rire quand il s'arrêta et fixa Ryuzaki qui le fixait. Son mythique pouce avait toujours l'ongle coincé entre les incisives. Ses manies l'énervaient. Il l'énervait. Ses réponses toujours plus détaillées que les siennes en cours l'énervaient. Tout chez Ryuzaki n'était qu'énervement chez Raito. C'est donc tout naturellement que Raito s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers Ryuzaki. Sa borne de colère venait d'être franchi rien qu'en voyant la silhouette courbé de Ryuzaki. C'est tout naturellement que sa bande lui suivit. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils crachèrent une pluie d'injures sur Ryuzaki avant que la bande ne continue son chemin vers leurs chambres et que Raito s'arrête devant la chambre 43.

Et c'est tout naturellement que Ryuzaki attendit que la porte fût refermée sur Raito pour reporter son attention sur la fenêtre.

Tokyo. On lui avait toujours dit que c'était une grande ville. Ryuzaki confirma en voyant toutes les lumières de la ville sous ses yeux. Il ne s'amusa pas à les compter comme il faisait avec Mello et Near à Londres lorsqu'il regardait le ciel et qu'ils voulaient connaître le nombre précis d'étoiles... Il se contenta d'essuyer une larme qui lui avait échappé, avec la manche de son sweat-shirt, et l'empêcher de se concentrer sur la journée de demain.

Sur cette même rengaine.

* * *

_Alors, c'était assez lisible, correct ? :o Si j'ai fait des fautes je m'en excuse, la relecture n'est pas toujours suffisante._

**Chapitre 3 : Mercredi je pense :O**


End file.
